Biscuit Bungalow
that can turn in corners (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story Before episode: A Bubblegum Monster blows up his giant bubblegum that blocks Pete's way back to his bungalow. After episode: Tiffi gets out of the screen then rides onto Misty of Minty Meadow. The unicorn jumps and pops the bubble with her horn. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, conveyor belts can turn on corners for the first time in level 561. *Licorice swirl + candy bomb + mystery candy cannon is unofficially introduced in level 567, due to redesigning. **Also, it is the first level where conveyor belts don't have portals, since the conveyor belt goes around in a continuous loop. Levels Biscuit Bungalow continues the trend of having conveyor belts in all 15 levels, having a normal amount of jelly and ingredients levels, having a low number of candy order levels, having no new elements, not even liquorice locks, nor cake bombs and chameleon candies make an appearance either. They can only be found inside some of the mystery candies. It has four somewhat hard - hard levels: , , and , and one very hard level: and . Yet, there are seven somewhat easy levels: , , , , , , , and . Regardless, this is a somewhat hard episode and it is harder than the previous episode, Jelly Wagon. It is the hardest episode in World Seven. Gallery |-| Story= BiscuitBungalowBBGTroll.png|I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I will encase your house in gum! Biscuit Bungalow Before.png|That ruffian covered my house with gum! Biscuit bungalow after1.jpg|Minty Meadow's Unicorn reappears to pop the bubble Biscuit bungalow after2.jpg|Thanks, little girl! |-| Levels= Level 561 V2 HTML5.png|Level 561 - |link=Level 561 Level 562 V3 HTML5.png|Level 562 - |link=Level 562 Level 563 V3 HTML5.png|Level 563 - |link=Level 563 Level 564 V4 HTML5.png|Level 564 - |link=Level 564 Level 565 V4 HTML5.png|Level 565 - |link=Level 565 Level 566 V3 HTML5.png|Level 566 - |link=Level 566 Level 567 V4 HTML5.png|Level 567 - |link=Level 567 Level 568 V3 HTML5.png|Level 568 - |link=Level 568 Level 569 Reality.png|Level 569 - |link=Level 569 Level 570 V5 HTML5.png|Level 570 - |link=Level 570 Level 571 V2 HTML5.png|Level 571 - |link=Level 571 Level 572 V2 HTML5.png|Level 572 - |link=Level 572 Level 573 V2 HTML5.png|Level 573 - |link=Level 573 Level 574 V4 HTML5.png|Level 574 - |link=Level 574 Level 575 V2 HTML5.png|Level 575 - |link=Level 575 |-| Champion title= Bubblegum Buster.png|Champion title|link=Bubblegum Buster |-| Icon= Biscuitbungalow.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep39promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep39releasedpic.png|After release poster |-| Old map= Biscuit Bungalow Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *This episode is the third episode to be released on a Monday; the first was Pearly White Plains and the second was Polkapalooza (Episode 28). *This is the third episode that is based on one of the fairy tales, Three Little Pigs. The first fairy tale based episode is Gingerbread Glade, which is based on Hansel and Gretel, and the second is Candy Clouds, which is based on Jack and the Beanstalk. *With four ingredient levels in a row, this episode is the first episode in Reality where there are more than 2 Ingredients Levels in a row. This episode breaks Dizzy Dessert's record of having three ingredient levels in a row in Dreamworld. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels. *This episode's pathway is the same as the one from Pudding Pagoda. *This is the fourth episode in a row to be released faster than Ice Cream Caves (it took 71 days for it to come out). *This episode doesn't have any level with 6 colours. However, it is different with Sour Salon as there are two levels with 4 colours (Levels 569 and 574). *Like Ice Cream Caves and Sticky Savannah, there are only two Candy Order levels. *This episode continues the trend of having conveyor belts in all 15 levels for the 3rd episode in the row. *This is the 2nd episode in a row to be released in a span of 2 weeks. *This episode continues the trend of having no liquorice locks. *The level types are the same as Ice Cream Caves, with 7''' Jelly levels, '''6 Ingredients levels, and 2 Candy Order levels. *This episode has two 3-in-a-row levels that contain candy bombs in this episode. Some of the first 3-in-a-row levels are levels 565, 566, and 567. The second ones are 573, 574, and 575. *This is also the 6th consecutive episode that ends with a 5-coloured level, Level 575. *This used to be the second episode with 5 very hard levels. The first being Rainbow Runway. **However, the great nerf in level 562 caused the number of very hard levels to decrease to four. They are levels 565, 566, 567, and 573. **After some levels got 5 additional moves, this is the episode to have the most levels with 35 moves, with 7. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes Category:Building-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Troll